


A Driver Who's Qualified

by armedarchaeologist



Series: Super Sheith Soulmate Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura stars as the best big sister ever, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates, Sports Broadcaster!Shiro, minor background Hance, racer!keith, that one soulmate au where the first words they say are tattooed on each other, this is a NASCAR au kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedarchaeologist/pseuds/armedarchaeologist
Summary: Keith Kogane had his life planned out: Win a few races, meet his soulmate. But careful planning doesn't always secure your heart and mind.A soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Another Soulmate AU to add to the series! Ohohohhhh, boy... This took way longer to write than I expected D:' But it's okay, cause it's done!
> 
> Part of why it took so long was the sheer amount of research I embarked upon when choosing to write a NASCAR AU. So, since I know y'all probably just want to read the piece, I'll spare you the trouble and tell you some important terms!
> 
> Xfinity Cup/Series: the NASCAR "minor leagues," basically the proving-ground for young racers.  
> Monster Cup/Series: Formerly know as the Sprint Cup, the NASCAR "major leagues." Where racers go to prove they are the best of the best. The monster cup is a series of 36 races where racers compete to gain points (Points are given for laps on other cars, finishing rank, etc.), the top 16 racers at the end of 26th race are placed on the "chase grid." These racers then compete for the title!
> 
> I think that's all the information you need, but also keep in mind that a lot is my own interpretation and melding of that info as well. But, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And yes, the title was totally taken from Rihanna's "Shut Up and Drive," lol.

Keith pressed his foot down onto the clutch, pulled the shift back and pressed into the gas. He grinned at the natural pull of his car. Instincts slid his hands on the wheel to pull it at just the right curve. His car, called Red for her vibrant paintjob, whipped around the turn, pulling past the last car in front of him. He threw Red into fifth as the finish-line came into view, shouting as she gave one last push over the checkered finish.

____

“Once again, we have the ever talented, Keith Kogane, finishing first and winning his fourth _Xfinity_ title.”

“Shirogane, is there anything this kid can’t do? Sixteen when he first entered the world of racing, seventeen when he’d won his first series. And now, at the age of twenty, he’s on track to race for next year’s _Monster Energy_ Cup. He’s one hell of a talent, and I think he’s really going to give the major league hell next year.”

“I agree, Coran. He is _the_ youngest person to hold the set of titles he does. I remember when we first saw him on the tracks; young, unknown… But from the second he hit the track he’s been winning title after title. That was back when I was still racing, and you couldn’t even see him till he was already lapping you. It’s strange he’s never attempted the _Monster_ Cup until now, but I can tell you, Coran, he’s going to blow the whole world away when he wins.”

____

Cold water hit Keith’s spine and he shivered under the waterfall shower Allura insisted on him getting. _“Keith, you are a three-times defending, minor league champion. I think you deserve a little indulgence once and a while.” “I don’t know… don’t you think it’s a little… over the top.” He flicked on one of the buttons and eight individual shower heads began to thrust water from the walls. “That’s what’s so great about it,” Allura laughed at him and turned the stream of water off, turning to the connected bedroom, “and here’s your XL-King-sized bed.”_ The penthouse had been a gift from Allura and Keith’s father, ever so proud of his children’s success in their respective fields.

Keith washed the sweat from his hair and the back of his neck, the two places his gear was relentlessly hot during races. The cold water shook away the adrenaline still pumping in his blood. He could never properly calm down after a race until he washed away the high of another win. After towelling off today, however, he still felt that high. He posed in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, admiring the words scrawled across his bare, right thigh: _Keith, how does it feel to have won your first major league title at twenty?_

He threw on a dark pair of skinny-jeans, a fitted crop-top, and slid on his red, leather jacket. Walking out into the open-plan living room, he tied his hair into a messy bun. Allura danced around their shared kitchen, pushing six different bottles of champagne into the large, stainless-steel fridge.

“Hello, little brother! Are you ready for the biggest celebration of your life?” Allura threw her hands onto the granite countertop, her large earrings swayed with her curled ponytail. She wore what Keith would call “party clothes,” though he knew she would argue them to be everyday clothes, considering she wore the like everyday. He wondered what made the pair of white, high-waisted jeans and lilac crop-top more suited for a party than her regular clothes.

“Shouldn’t my biggest celebration be for when I win the _Monster_ series?” Keith drummed his fingers against the countertop, smirking at the sheer amount of beer-cases lining the floor. “I mean, I’ve won this series three time before…”

“Well, yes, but it is a big year! Your twentieth birthday will not be spent at some sponsored event. No, no. We must party in style!” Allura waved her hands as if to show off the gigantic main room in front of them. The sun was still high in the sky as Keith looked out the windows that made up the west-facing wall. Empty champagne glasses sat upon various tabletops across the room, waiting for guests to fill them up. Red, white, and black helium balloons, tethered to the floor with weights, were scattered across the room. Keith could count at least a hundred just in the living room alone, but he knew there were bound to be more in the various other rooms of their home. He shook his head.

“Do you ever get tired of being so over-the-top?”

“Nope,” Allura smirked at him and walked around the island. She pinched his right thigh and looked out the window to watch the sunset. “It’s one hell of a year you’re going to have, might as well set it off with a bang, right?”

“It sure will be,” Keith nodded, running his hand across his thigh absentmindedly.

“Anyways! We have to go, we’ve got a reservation at a fancy restaurant and I need to get you decently tipsy before the party so you’re not an anti-social grump for the beginning of it!” Allura laughed as she pulled Keith out the door.

____

“Seriously, Allura? This is one of the most expensive restaurants in the city,” Keith whispered under his breath as a waiter waltzed past their silk-clad table.

“Exactly! It’s your birthday. Plus, I’ve been dying to meet the chef.” Allura glanced around the bustling restaurant as if expecting to spot the owner-slash-chef walking around.

“I don’t know, man… I still think he’s going to be massive nerd. He did name the place Yoshi’s.” Keith snorted into his rum and coke.

Allura rolled her eyes and huffed. “Quit being a twelve-year-old, his full name is _Tsu_ yoshi Seidou.” Keith rolled his eyes at the emphasis on ‘ _tsu.’_

“Like that makes it better.”

The waiter came then, asking for their orders and if they’d like refills on their drinks. He nodded along as Allura listed off the appetizers she’d like to try and dutifully wrote down everything. Before he turned to go, Allura grabbed his arm and Keith sunk down into his seat, feeling the embarrassment on the horizon.

“Before you go, I wonder if it’s too much to ask if we could meet the chef?” The light in her eyes shone bright. “It is my brother’s birthday, not to mention he’s Keith Kogane.” She whispered his name as if to keep it a secret between her and the waiter. The man’s eyes drifted towards Keith, who was desperately trying to crawl under the table.

“Oh! Of course! Hunk is a huge fan of NASCAR.” The waiter nodded, then Allura let him go to fetch… _Hunk?_

“Hunk?” Keith’s brow furrowed under his confusion. Allura shrugged as if to say _“I don’t know.”_

They sipped their drinks in an awkward silence until they heard the kitchen doors slam open with a cry of “No way!” Keith turned to see a heavy-set man make his way across the restaurant floor. His tan skin contrasted his white chef’s clothes and a orange strip of cloth held back his flowy hair. He came to a stop in front of their table and looked at a loss for words. Keith almost snorted. _No need to get your panties in a twist, bro._

“Oh my god, you’re Keith Kogane.” The chef grabbed his hand with both of his and shook it with enthusiasm. “It’s so good to meet you. Like, I’ve been watching you race since your first series. Not to be weird though, or anything. You’re just so amazing. I’m Hunk… or I guess, Tsuyoshi, but nobody calls me by my actual name.” Hunk dropped Keith’s hand to rub at the back of his neck. Allura giggled softly when she saw Keith’s whiplashed look. She cleared her throat and turned to Hunk.

“Hello, Hunk.” She parted her lips to show off a dazzling smile and offered her hand. “I’m Allura, Keith’s sister.”

Hunk grabbed her hand and shook it a little more lightly than he did with Keith. “Of course, how can I forget the famous model. But I hear it’s someone’s birthday?” He asked, looking over to Keith, who has his face covered with his hand, groaning inwardly.

“Please don’t make a scene,” Keith whined.

“Oh, that’s okay, man.” Hunk smiled down at him. “I’ll just whip up some of my famous sponge cake for you. Some fresh strawberries and chocolate to top it off. Such a classic combo.” Hunk seemed lost in his own little world, eyes closed as his hand placed imaginary berries on an imaginary cake. He backed up, his legs moving of their own accord as he got caught up in his chef’s mind. Keith would’ve found it endearing if Hunk hadn’t backed up right into the man sitting at the table across from them.

A surprised _oh!_ came from Hunk’s mouth as he snapped back to the real world. The brunet man sitting at the table dropped his fork and gasped in surprise. “Oh, shit! I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t hurt you, right?.” Hunk turned to pat down the brunet and make sure he was alright.

“It’s okay, handsome, it hap— wait, what?” The brunet gapped at Hunk, and Hunk just returned the incredulous stare. The scenario only clicked in Keith’s head when Hunk sank to his knees with the brunet’s hand in his.

It wasn’t rare to see soulmates find each other in public places, it happened everyday. But that didn’t take away from the fact that it was always too intimate for Keith to watch. Allura was hooked of course, awing once she too realised the circumstance of Hunk and the man’s actions. Keith scratched at his thigh, suddenly feeling like the words there were stinging, scabbing over with an uncomfortable itch.

“It’s good to meet you,” Hunk said, keeping his voice low enough that the man could easily hear him, but Keith had to strain. Hunk brought the hand that was in his up to his mouth, as if to blow hot air on icy hands. “I’m Hunk.”

“Lance,” the brunet said, simply. Keith snorted at Lance’s dumbfounded look. He watched with warm cheeks as Hunk scooped Lance up and drew the attention of the entire restaurant.

“Everyone! I’ve found my soulmate!” Hunk said laughing, his words loud enough to make it to the furthest corners of the room. Lance laughed as well and wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck as the restaurant diners and staff cheered.

____

After they arrived back at their place, the party was in full swing. Allura’s champagne was broken into and completely gone, the beer cases on the floor thoroughly ravished. Everyone shouted _Happy Birthday_ as Keith cracked open his first beer. He conversed easily with his friends, his pit-crew the last to jump on him.

“Keith!” Pidge swung her arm around his shoulders to pull him to her height. “Happy Birthday, my man. Oh, did you hear? That newscaster was talking about you again today.”

“Of course he was, Pidge, I just won another _Xfinity_ title.” Keith shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh, sure, sure. Just his job. But you know, I’m expecting a raise now that we’re in the big leagues.” Keith laughed as Pidge wiggled her eyebrows and pulled him even closer. “Really though, dude, congrats. I know this is a big year. Make sure you introduce them to me after.” She brought up her knee to dig it into his thigh.

Keith froze when he understood what she meant. Ducking his head, he took a quick sip of his beer. “Right… Excuse me, I need to take a piss.” He shrugged off her arm and quietly slipped into his room. Tugging the band from his hair, he let it fall as he slumped onto his bed.

Keith pressed his nails against his thigh, Pidge reminding him of the sting from earlier that hadn’t quite left. He felt like he didn’t fit into his body, shifting uncomfortably on his back. He didn’t understand why it had just hit him now, that feeling of _wrong_ without his partner. That feeling had always been how people felt before knowing their other-half, it was the forefront and center of every rom-com and young adult novel to date. He felt broken for not feeling that same discomfort. All the times he’d seen couples come together, he’d never felt different, and all he wanted to know was _why now?_

He heard the door to his room quietly open and shut. His nose pinched at the short burst of commotion outside. Beside him, he felt his bed dip and let his features soften as slim fingers brushed his bangs off his forehead, the cotton-candy perfume that hit his nose identified the person as his sister. “What’s eating ya’, kid?”

“I just feel… weird.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that hand glued to your leg at supper.”

“I… I don’t know. You, you know how… I told you about not feeling…”

“Soulmate stuff?” Allura offered.

“Yeah… _that._ I-I think I’m starting to feel it.” Keith took a breath and opened his eyes, watching Allura. Her neat eyebrows popped up at his confession, lip-glossed lips forming an _oh_.

“Keith… that’s great, right?”

“I guess. But I don’t get why. Like, why _now_? Why did it take so long to feel like this?” Keith gripped his thigh a bit harder.

Allura hummed in thought then, taking a minute to form her answer. She slid down on the bed to copy Keith’s draped figure. “You know, I always worried that this would be why, but it makes sense.” She paused, thinking of how to phrase her explanation. She sucked in a breath before starting again, “I think that because you’ve always known you weren’t going to meet them till you were twenty, you unconsciously cut out those feelings until they were more present to feel.

“Keith, we’ve known you were going to be successful since those words appeared when you were ten. You’ve pushed yourself so hard since the minute father taught you how to drive. You haven’t ever really given yourself time to feel anything other than stress and adrenaline. Now that the time for all your efforts to pay off is here, I think you’re starting to feel the true weight those words hold. You’re not just going to be the youngest person to win a NASCAR major league series, you’re going to meet your soulmate. That’s a lot to think about.”

Keith choked on the truth of Allura’s words. The words painted on his leg were a constant reminder of what he was working towards. While everyone knew that fate was the driving factor of one’s life, Keith could never shake the feeling that if he failed, that if he didn’t win the _Monster_ Cup, he would never find his soulmate. That mentality was why he never attempted the Cup until then. Keith was a perfectionist. Everything in his life was structured and calculated so precisely that he never allowed himself to feel anything except the thrill of being behind the wheel of a car going 250 km/h. Maybe now that he was approaching the finish line, his body was relaxing with the easy cruise of knowing the win was in the bag, and his mind was beginning to feel everything he shut out over the years. But it wasn’t over yet. He still had a series to win.

____

“Today’s the day, Shirogane! A brand new season of racing begins today, and today’s race marks the beginning of the race to get to the Chase! People are sitting on the edges of their seats to see who will take up the sixteen spots on the Chase grid and move onto the final four rounds of the series!”

“You’re right to be excited, Coran. This is definitely going to be a thrilling series considering we have one of the most talented racers we’ve ever seen finally hitting the major league tracks.”

“Too true. Everyone who is a fan of NASCAR is looking forward to Keith Kogane’s debut to the _Monster Energy_ Cup. I almost feel bad for our veteran-racers, Keith is so popular with the crowds, everyone loves him! _I_ love him!”

“He will be _the_ competitor to beat this series and if any of those challengers have a chance at winning, they’ll have to try and knock him off the ranks early on. We’re going to take a quick commercial break, but we’ll be right back with the opening of the race, don’t go away.”

A man with shaggy grey hair stepped in front of the cameras with a clap of his hands. “Great job, gentlemen, you’re on again in five.”

Shiro pushed back from the desk, the rollers on his chair gliding easily across the polished floor of the studio. The screen off to the side of the room held his eye as it showed clips of the racers making final preparations for the race. Keith, that fiery young kid, was talking with a girl slightly shorter than him, his fine-featured face showing no nerves with a smile slanted at a cocky angle. Running his hand threw his hair, Shiro turned to Coran, who was chugging back a water bottle. “That kid really is going to be something. The race hasn’t even started yet and he’s walking like he’s won the series.”

Coran set his bottle down then, looking over to the monitor as well. “I knew his father you know. A great part we two were!” A look of nostalgia settled on his mustached face. “He always said his kids were going to be great! Keith especially so. He was always cryptic when he talked about him, though… Like he knew something we didn’t.” Shiro laughed as Coran stroked his mustache in contemplation.

“Maybe it was a father’s intuition.”

“Ah, yes, probably!”

____

“And he does it again! Keith Kogane places first in this series’ twenty-sixth race and continues to rack up the most points of the season. The next time we’ll see this kid, he’ll be racing in the Chase for the Cup.”

“History is being made before our eyes, folks! Keith Kogane, at just twenty years old, has just become the youngest competitor to enter the Chase ever. We knew this kid was something special, but to see it in real time and real life is something else. Absolutely incredible.”

“Well, folks, that concludes our broadcast, but continue watching _NBC_ for the after show. Have a good night, everybody.”

“Cut!”

Shiro watched Coran with a snort as he jumped out of his seat, declaring loudly his excitement from the race. Shiro propped his chin up on his hand and watched as the filming crew began to pack up and shutdown the cameras. Nyma, one of the studio’s set-dressers, came over to pile up Shiro and Coran’s notes and mugs. Shiro smiled as she gently tugged the stack of papers from under his elbow. “How’re you today, Nyma?”

She giggled as she set down the papers and threw her hands onto the desk. “I’m great, nothing like a race to get hyped with. I _love_ that Kogane kid. I’m so happy he got into the Chase. But hey, I heard you were going to be interviewing the winner at the final race! Make sure to get Kogane’s autograph.”

“Ha, will do.” Shiro got up and waved her goodbye. “You have a nice evening, Nyma.”

“You too, Shiro! See you next week!”

____

“Holy fuck.”

“Would you calm down? Let us finish the checks and go get some water, you look like hell.” Pidge pulled Keith from the driver’s seat and pushed him in the direction of his team’s tent.

Keith’s mind was going at speeds that could compete with Red. He felt like he was going non-stop since he woke-up that morning. Allura had eyed him with horror and concern as he plopped down with a plate of fruit covered in gravy at the hotel’s breakfast bar. _“You know you have gravy… on your watermelon, yes?”“Ah, fuck.”_

It was a rough night, his body too twitchy and the white bedsheets too unfamiliar to let him sleep for more than a couple hours at a time. Allura calmed down his hair on the drive to the stadium and grabbed his hand when she noticed it digging into his thigh. He picked up the mantra of _Holy fuck,_ and had not stopped muttering it under his breath since.

“Anymore profanity and we’ll have to start up a swear-jar,” Allura smiled at Keith as he walked up to a table with equal halves water and _Monster_ energy drinks. Keith grabbed a water bottle and gave his sister a panicked look. She sighed an _oh boy_.

Grabbing his hand, she sat him down in a chair and squatted down into Keith’s line of sight. “Deep breaths, yeah? I know this is a big day, but just remember what it will feel like to win. You’ve worked so hard for this, Keith. Father would be so proud if he could see you today.”

“What if…” Keith heaved with doubt he didn’t know the source of. All his careful planning, training, and preparations told him he had nothing to panic over. He’d win this race and then he’d meet his soulmate, it was in his fate. But then… he never made plans for after meeting his soulmate. Realisation flooded through him at the thought.

Racing was his life, all he ever thought about. Sitting there with what was probably only a few more hours until he met his soulmate, he realised that his soulmate was also going to be his life. And when all was said and done with his career in racing, his soulmate was what his life would be filled with.

“What if it’s not all I expect it to be?” Because that’s where all this doubt and worry really came from, wasn’t it? All his life he’d known what to expect, where he was going. But what was he going to do when he entered a life of not knowing what was going to come next?

Allura’s face fell, her pinched eyebrows turning up into a look of soft pity. “You learn to let go. Roll with what comes in life. The most wonderful things can come from the unexpected. Like when Father brought you in from that storm. I got the most wonderful, talented, kind, and _fiery_ little brother anyone could ask for. Life happens with the unexpected, Keith, it’s time you got to enjoy that. And don’t forget, you won’t be alone in it. You have me… you’ll have them.” Allura put a warm hand on his thigh, smiling with her familiar kindness.

Keith nodded and dipped down to press his forehead against hers, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Keith smiled. He picked up his head and looked out onto the track that he’d be soon conquering. The grass the pavement wrapped around was a bright green, sun glistening with the dew. The crowd was steadily filling seats and their collective chattering and excitement grew with vigor. Keith watched as Pidge righted herself from checking Red’s engine, she looked over with a smile and a thumbs up. “Let’s do this.”

____

Keith brought in air through his nose and pushed it out of his mouth, keeping a steady head. _One more lap. One more car to pass._ He was familiar with this zone, the place he found himself just before the release of adrenaline. It was a feeling of ease, like being suspended in the gentle waves of a lake. But as Red pushed past the gaudy yellow car in front of them, Keith’s blood spiked and he was all too aware of the wheels underneath him. The push against his chest as he whipped around the corner made his heart jump. It was what he lived for. Coming around the curve, Keith laughed as he saw the finish line.

The moments from passing that checkered line to being pulled out of Red by his cheering pit-crew were a blur. Somewhere in the commotion Keith’s helmet was pulled off. Allura was crushing him in a hug, shouting how proud she was of him. He shortly reminisced in her comforting, sugary perfume as she shoved his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Pidge, bawling and clinging to his leg, repeated the same words: “We did it, man, we did it.” The media crews were climbing on top of each other in a mad dash to get his thoughts. But Keith still had to get his head on straight.

His fingers tingled and his heart was beating out of his chest. He did it. Everything he was ever working towards was finally accomplished and his brain was a fuzzy chaos. Tears stung his eyes. After everything, the stress, the worry, the planning, the years of training, it was so worth it. This feeling overwhelming him, of completion, of success, of _winning,_ was like nothing he’d ever experienced behind the wheel of a car going breakneck speeds. It was a high he was desperate to revel in, after all, this was going to be the biggest achievement of his life. But Allura’s next words brought him back to reality and shot him back out into space at the same time. “The excitement’s not over yet, kiddo.” Allura nudged his side to get him to stand straight and turn towards the crowd that had gathered on the center-grass of the stadium.

Instantly Keith paled. The din was over-bearing, the amount of people shouting at and to him was a blurred mess. He gripped Allura’s hand, panicking. _What if I don’t hear them? Maybe they already said it and I missed it?_

Allura squeezed his hand in reply and took a step forward. Her figure and fame was domineering as she shouted over the crowd, “One at a time!” The crowd quieted for a moment before all shouting their questions at the same time. But Keith watched as a saving grace stepped through the crowd easily.

The man was just as easily recognisable; Takashi Shirogane, casually known as Shiro, was a well-known celebrity amongst the racing-world. A wildly talented racer, he was on track to win his own _Monster_ Cup title, but he had lost an arm in an accident while racing and resigned to sports-broadcasting. Keith could put a name to his charming face like how he could get Red to drag around corners (see: effortlessly). Keith also knew just how popular of a topic his own racing was on Shiro’s show, people often noting that Keith’s name was mentioned more than any racer in recent history.

Keith smiled as the broad-shouldered man stepped closer to their vicinity, his camera-crew close behind. Keith turned his attention to the man only and the crowd’s excitement was strangely muted as they made eye-contact. The broadcaster tilted his microphone towards Keith as he asked the question that pushed the air from Keith’s lungs.

 

“Keith, how does it feel to have won your first major league title at twenty?”

 

Somewhere behind him, Keith heard Allura gasp. Keith couldn’t help but laugh, laugh and launch himself at the man. His chest hitched and he couldn’t help but respond in the best way he knew possible, “A- _fucking-_ mazing now!”

Shiro dropped his mic to catch Keith in his arm as his face went slack and his eyes blew-out. Keith wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck to help him with the weight. He knew he couldn’t have smelt all that great, still in the suit he just finished a race in, but that had no place in his mind as his soulmate looked up at him. He looked at Keith like he was the most precious thing to ever grace his existence, and Keith knew he was probably doing the same. Shiro might as well have been, they were soulmates after all, never mind the fact that Keith’s entire life had been working towards this moment.

“I’ve been waiting so long,” Keith said, leaning down to rest his forehead against Shiro’s.

“I’ve got you now.” Shiro beamed at him. And with Shiro’s arm wrapped around the back of his thighs, keeping his body tight against his chest, Keith knew those words were true. And for once, Keith wasn’t afraid of what could come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such an entertaining piece for me and it really pushed me to try writing about something I knew very little about.
> 
> If you enjoyed don't forget to leave a kudos, and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr @ [armedarchaeologist](http://armedarchaeologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
